Midnight Hell
by BlueHummingBird31
Summary: A demon has risen and Hinata is the key to his power. Hinata is tormented by her nightmares and they are not all a figment of her imagination. He is the cause of her pain until his demands are met. She has become weak in mind and body and is desperate for a release,will she give in to free herself from the pain or will she fight against her tormentor? Warning not for the squeamish.
1. The count down

**Ohayo mina-san**

**Well this is my first fanfic. I hope I do well enough to please you. Anyway this is a Neji x Hinata fic. If you don't like the pairing please don't write any hateful reviews but constructive criticism is always welcome. ^ ^ . The first fanfic I ever read was nejihina so this is like a tribute. This is rated M because of Hinata, you'll find out later why.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san.**

* * *

_~X~_

_They say that dreams are glimpses of the future, if what they say is true I don't want to live through mine._

Hinata's POV

Sunlight seeps into my bedroom and another day begins and ends another sleepless night. (Sigh) I rise slowly from my bed not wanting to make and sharp movements to increase the dull pain of my headache.

_Thank goodness I have the day off_ I thought while wash my face. When I walk into the kitchen Neji nii-san was making some tea. _Hmm Neji nii-san came back from his month long mission. _Neji made it into the anbu black-ops 6 months ago. His has not been around as much since then. I missed him. I would have ran up and hugged him from behind by now but I just walked in. I didn't have the energy to do that but I'm glad his back home.

"Ohayo Neji nii-san"

"Ohayo Hinata-sama... O_O Hinata..."

"Hai?"

"What happen to you?..."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you taken a look at yourself in the mirror lately?"

I walk to the mirror that hung on the wall. When I looked at myself my eyes widened. My hair was dry and dull, I had black rings around my eyes that will rival Gaara's, what made it look worse my skin was chalky white and my lips was dry and cracked. Neji came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. His hands were warm, strong, comforting. I could get lost in them.

"Hinata... What happened to you? You look like the walking dead." His voice held concern. He was trying to hide it but it wasn't going so well. The only time he calls me without an honorific when he is extremely worried about me. The last time that happened was when I was hospitalized after my fight with Pain. My heart was still under a lot of strain even after Sakura had healed me. He was beside me the entire time.

"Ah... eh ... em I-I haven't been sleeping s-so well lately" I said as I started pressing my fingers together nervously.

"Bad dreams?" he asked jokingly.

My head bowed and my faced became shadowed. _More like nightmares of torture, immense pain and of the darkest evil. _I thought sarcastically. Tears pricked my eyes as I remembered the details of my nightmares. I was trying to hold back my tears desperately. Neji nii-san did something I never thought he would do, he pulled me close to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I lost whatever little control I had of my emotions and broke down. Tears streamed down my face. I pressed my face into his chest and I held him like he was my only life line, he in turn held me tighter.

~X~

Neji's POV

It's an hour till sunrise. I got at least a two hours travel till I reach the main gate of Konoha. I was happy, after this mission I won't be going on a mission for a while. I'll be home... yes I can call the hyūga compound home. For a long time I hated that place. I wanted to destroy every inch of that place. The place that cause me so much of pain for so long, that it consumed me to the point of no return. Though hope was not lost for me it took a blonde, loud mouth knuckle headed ninja to change my point of view. Now I call it home well the one person I care about the most is there and she makes that cold hearted place warm, a home.

By the time I finished my report to Hokage the sun had already risen. _(Sigh) can't go to sleep now. _I reached the compound and the maids have started work for the day. I greeted some of them as I walked to my room. I changed out of my uniform and went down to the kitchen to brew a cup of tea.

I could hear faint footsteps behind me.

"Ohayo Neji nii-san" Hinata-sama just as I suspected.

As I turned around I greeted her back. "Ohayo Hinata-sama... O_O" when I turned around Hinata was standing in front of me. I was shocked to say the least. She looked so fragile like she could break after one touch. Her eyes were glazed over, she had a pale chalky white complexion and dark rings around her eyes. What in the world happened to her?! "Hinata..."

"Hai?"

"What happened to you?..."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you taken a look at yourself in the mirror lately?"

She walked towards a mirror hanging on a nearby wall. I watched her carefully as she viewed herself. I watch as her eyes widened as she studied herself. I came up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders. As soon I touched her I became very worried, all I could feel was bone.

"Hinata... what happened to you? You look like the walking dead" my voice was soft and a little shaky. I tried to cover my anger and mostly my worry for her but I'm failing terribly.

"Ah... eh ... em I-I haven't been sleeping s-so well lately"

"Bad dreams?" I joked. _Why the hell did I just say that ugh moron (face palmed in mined). _My train of thought was cut short when I saw her face darken. I could feel her tremble under my hands. I did the only thing that came to mind at the time. I wanted to hold her near me, to protect her like I should have been doing. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her towards my chest. She clutched my shirt, I felt my shirt get wet... she was crying. _Hinata what happened to you? Who did this to you? Why didn't anyone notice you getting this way?! _I was angry that no cared enough to help her when I was not around._ What the hell happened to Kō! He was supposed to take care of her!_ My thoughts were drifting to things that made her this way.I grimaced at the things I thought happened to her. She held onto me tighter. I pulled her closer to me and cradled her in my arms. So she fell asleep from pure exhaustion. I carried her to her room and laid her down onto her bed and covered her with a blanket. I wanted to stay with her a while longer but a servant knocked on the door.

"Neji-sama"

"Hai?"

"Hiashi-sama requests your presents"

"Hai. Tell him I'll be there in a moment"

"As you wish"

~X~

* * *

**Hoped you liked it so far. Sorry its so short. Please review and tell me what you think. It gets way better I promise.**

**Until next time.**

**Ja Ne! ^ ^**

**BHb31**


	2. My mission

**Ohayo mina-san**

**Here is some info so you don't get too confused. This is happing after the Pain arc and a more or less a year has passed. So Neji is 18 and Hinata is 17. She has also gotten over Naruto because well he didn't reply to her confession, sucks I know. She doesn't stutter so much, she has gotten stronger: D. Neji and Hinata have grown closer but their love for each other will develop during the story.**

"Talking"

_Inner thoughts_

Story/POV

Sumimasen mina I forgot to put that in the last chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, but I do own the plot and my OC.**

* * *

~X~

_37 days ago/one month and a week_

Hinata POV

Tired, dirty and hungry that's what my team feel like now after a very long training session. We have a mission coming up in two days. I have to be strong to prove to him that... that he can be proud to call me his daughter.

~X~

Third person POV

With a determined look on her she gets up but soon stops by that growl of her stomach. A blush creeps up on to her face while Kiba burst out laughing.

"We should stop for today and get something eat"

"Shino is right. So where do guys want to go and eat?"

"Ano... Kiba-kun, Shino-kun I made lunch for us before I left the compound"

Hinata walks to a tree were she left her pack with the food in it.

"Hina -chan you should have said so earlier! We love your cooking!" Kiba said a bit too loud for Shino's taste but agree none the less and Akamaru bark happily knowing that he'll get a bento too. They all sat down under the tree and began to eat. Shino was eating calmly while enjoy the taste of the food and the scenery, Kiba was wolfing down his while trying ward off Akamaru, who finished his and was trying to steal pieces from Kiba. Hinata was giggling softly at her friend's antics. After they had their fill they sat and enjoyed the warm rays of sunshine on their skin. Soon enough they had fallen asleep. What they didn't notice was a shadowed figure standing hidden by the surrounding trees watching them. A smirk grew across his face as he studied a certain bluenette heiress.

~X~

Hinata POV

Shino and Kiba walked me home after our training slash sleep session. I giggle at the thought of how we had woken up, Kiba was holding Akamaru, Shino was leaning against the tree and drooling and I was sleeping on Shino's shoulder.

All I wanted to do now was to have a long, hot bath but if I did that I would miss dinner and Otōsan will get angry and I really didn't want to ruin a good day. So I settled for just a hot shower. Stepping into the bathroom I stripped away my clothes and began to unwind the bindings on my chest. I let the bandages fall to the floor with my index finger I traced the light scar above my heart. _So much has changed since then._ Before my thoughts ran away with I stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away all the dirt, sweat and my worries.

I changed into a pair of black pants with a long sleeve shirt and a fishnet top underneath. Walking down the corridor, Kō was walking towards me.

"Good evening Hinata-sama" (he bowed)

"Good evening Kō "

"Hinata-sama I was coming to fetch you for dinner"

"Ah... I'm I that late?"

"Īe (No) I did want you to be late"

"Arigatō Kō "(she smiled at him)

~X~

Third person POV

With a light blush on his cheeks he escorted her to the dining room. A few moments later her father and Hanabi walked in.

"Onee-chan!" she ran up and hugged her big sister.

"Hanabi-chan! How was your mission?"

"We had to catch Tora again today" she said with a huff.

Hinata giggled. They sat at the table and the kitchen staff began bring out the food.

"Otōsan... I'll be living for my mission in two days"

"Ah... how long is it?"

"It is for 4 days. It is a B ranked mission. "

"Very well make sure you are not a burden to your team" she bowed her head after that statement was made.

"Hai Otōsan"

There was no more conversation after that. They ate in silence.

~X~

Neji POV

I stood in front of the Hokage with my mask covering my face. She looked tense.

"I need you investigate a string of murders that have been happen close to the fire county border. They have been occurring near the Suna border as well"

She placed a folder in front of me. I opened the folder to find pictures of three dead bodies. They looked like they were tortured. Some of the body parts were unidentifiable. In the first photo the man was bound, his tongue was cut off and his body was covered in 3th degree burns. You could see the pain etched in his blue eyes. The second photo the woman was naked. Her brown hair was covered blood. Spiked chains were wrapped around her body, legs and arms, the chains were pulled to leave deep gashes that allowed you see the bones that were attached to her flesh. Her eye lids were cut off and needles were stuck in. The blood from her body was dry around her it began to crust at the edges. The third one, a man was chained to the wall his finger nails had been pulled out and eyes dug out and stuffed in his mouth. The skin from his torso was hanging around his waist; you could see the muscle that surrounded his chest. Metal spikes were stuck in the exposed muscle. His vocal looked like they had been cut as well.

"Those deaths were caused by one man. All three of his victims were top class shinobi"

"I need you to track this person down and find out what is he planning, you must not engage him under any circumstance Understood?!"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"He goes by name of Akujin (demon)"

"Dismissed"

I left the Hokage tower disgusted at what I saw but mostly wondering what kind of person could do something like that.

The hyüga compound was quite when I arrived. I made my way to my bedroom and stripped off my anbu clothing. A hot shower and some good food sound like heaven right now. My mind kept drifting to those images and my future mission._ Ugh shower, eat, sleep then crazy murdering psycho. _To say I was frustrated was an understatement.

After my shower I dressed in black sweat pants and a white cotton t-shirt and made my way to the kitchen. When I arrived Hiashi-sama was walking out towards his bedroom. I walked into the dining room to find Hinata and Hanabi-sama eating cinnamon buns.

"Good evening Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama"

"Nii-san!"

"Good evening Neji nii-san" Hanabi ran up and hug me while Hinata smiled softly.

"Nii-san I'll bring out some food for you"

"Hai. Arigatō"

She disappeared into the kitchen while Hanabi was telling me about her missions. She came out a little while later with a bowl of soba noodles and some herring. Steam rose from the dishes as she placed in front of me.

"Arigatō Hinata-sama" she faced me and gave me one of her sweet smiles. _I'll never get tired of seeing that smile, WAIT what the hell I shouldn't be thinking that, I don't like Hinata-sama that way!_ My thoughts were cut short when she spoke.

"Imōto-chan you should go to bed its late."

"Onee-chaaan just a little longer onegai?"

"Hanabi-chan you have training early in the morning"

"Awww... ok... Goodnight"

"Goodnight imōto"

Goodnight Hanabi-sama" She walked away after she hugged her sister.

"So Neji nii-san how was your day?"

"Ah... busy as always. I've gotten a new mission it will take me about a month to complete."

"A m-month... it's a long time to away from home nii-san."

"I know but it's something I have to do."

"When do you leave?"

"6 days from today"

"I won't be here when you leave nii-san I have a mission in two days. Sorry" she looked at her lap trying to cover up her sadness.

"Don't worry about it but I'll be here when you leave so it's fine" she smiled at what I had said. _God I love her smile._

I finished whatever was left of my dinner; we both said our good byes' and left for our rooms.

~X~

Hinata POV

_Neji will be leaving for a month... what I'm I going to do without him for so long?_ Things between us have gotten so much better. We are closer now but I think I need him more than he needs me. All these thought floated around in my head as I lied in my bed. Soon enough I fell asleep.

~X~

Third person POV

A dark figure sat in meditative position in the middle of a clearing. Another figure walked up to him and bowed.

"Akujin-sama we have her location"

He opened his eye lids to reveal the darkest shade of red almost black eyes, even the parts of his eyes that should be white were that shade. "Good tell me" he commanded with his deep baritone voice.

"She will be leaving on a mission in two days to the land of waves. She has two teammates with her. So far they will not pose a problem."

"Good you're dismissed"

"Hai sir"

The figure walked away leaving him alone in the clearing once again.

"Soon will be mine" he spoke quietly as an evil grin spread across his face.

His closed his eyes once again and began to meditate. The air around him became dark and heavy, like you could almost touch it. That ground began to crack. Steam rose from the cracks, you could feel the intense heat that the clearing radiated. The air around him burst into flames and created twin dragons the circled him.

"Set up the plan" he ordered out. They circled him one last time before flying off.

~X~

* * *

**Hey ^^ well I hope this chapter is better than the first one.**

**Please review**

**BHb31**


	3. Evil Rises

**Kon'nichiwa **

**It's really hot here but thank God for air conditioners. Anyway on to the next chapter! :D**

"Talking"

_Inner thoughts_

Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Sigh... maybe I can get it as a Christmas present XD)**

* * *

~X~

_2 days later_

Hinata POV

Today is the day I leave for my mission. I won't see nii-san for so long. _Neji..._I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I brushed off as the usual nervousness that you would get at the start of any big mission.

I crept up to the bathroom and began my daily routine. Half hour later I was ready to go. Making my way to the kitchen is toped at my mother's garden. I kneeled down in front of the flower bed and said a prayer for her. When I was done I stood there for a while until I heard a grunting sound. I look over to the middle of compound were the sound was coming from to see Neji doing his morning warm up. He made sharp, strong movements but were graceful at the same time.

I walked into the kitchen grabbed and apple, my bento that I made last night and my pack and made my way to the Hokage tower.

~X~

Shino POV

We should have left on the mission by now but the Hokage insisted that we report on the morning of the mission. In words of Shikamaru this is troublesome.

I was the first to arrive at the base of the tower. A few minutes later Kiba arrived ridding Akamaru. Well more like galloping towards me.

"Oi Shino!"

"Hm..."

"Morning Shino"

"Morning"

"Do have any ideas what kind of mission this is Shino?"

"The best idea I got is an escort mission"

Before he could reply Hinata came running towards us with an apple in her mouth.

"Ohayō Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. Sorry I'm late"

"You not that late Hina-chan" said with his wolfish grin.

"Let's head up"

"Hai" the both chimed.

We walked up to the door and knocked. "Enter". Opening the door Shizune was standing to the left of the Hokage holding Ton-ton. Tsunade-sama was watching the daily running's of the village through her window. She turned towards.

"Aburame Shino, Hyüga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba"

"Hai"

"Your mission is to go to the Land of waves and receive a package. It is of utmost importance that no one sees you with the package. Get this done as fast as possible, understood?"

"Hai"

"You will receive the package from this man"

She showed us a picture of a man with thick dark brown hair and grey eyes. Light creases near his eyes showed that the ears were catching up to him but overall he looked young.

"He goes by the name of Tamashī; the scroll will have the coordinates of the meeting point" she handed me the red scroll."Good luck you are dismissed". We bowed and headed to the main gate to begin our journey.

~X~

Hinata POV

As we reached the main gate Neji was waiting for us. I beamed at the site of him. _He didn't forget!_ I smiled brightly and ran up to him.

"Neji nii-san!" he stood there with a small smile on his face. I stopped in front of him as a light breeze brushed through the front of his bangs.

"Hinata-sama, good luck on your mission. We won't see each other for the next month so I wanted to give you this." He placed a small blue box in my hands. "Open it when you are on the road" I smiled at him as he walked away.

"Hina-chan, are you ready to go?" Kiba asked while standing by Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Hai Kiba-kun"

We left on our journey to the wave country. While walking along the path I pulled out the box that Neji had given me. I lifted the lid and pulled out a sliver charmed bracelet. It had a total of 6 charms. A heart for love, sun for light, dove for peace, yin and yang for balance and harmony, fire courage/will and a sparrow for freedom_/Neji_. _Thank you Neji nii-san._

~X~

Third person POV

The three man cell walked down the worn out path. Hinata activated her byakugan and scanned the surrounding area. She picked up on a group of bandits heading their way.

"Shino-kun, Kiba- kun a group of 20 bandits are heading our way"

"How far are they?" Shino asked while releasing his kikaichū.

"Confrontation in 3 minutes"

With a cheshire grin Kiba and Akamaru readied themselves for the oncoming attack. Soon they were surrounded by the bandits.

"Lookie what we have here fellas, hahaha... a mutt, a freak and ... well now what do we have here a little princess." The group raged with cat calls and wolf whistles. The shinobi remain quite but the eyes showed their fierceness.

"Come on sweetie don't be afraid we'll take good care of you." One of the bandits said well stepping closer towards Hinata. Once close enough he reached out and grabbed her but she and her team mates burst into a large swam of kikaichū. He screamed as the bugs began to attack him. The others in the group bellowed in rage and looked for where they were hiding. Suddenly a gust of heavy wind blew one of the bandits out of the bushes were him was searching.

"Hakke Kūshō (Eight trigrams vacuum palm)" Hinata stepped out with her byakugan blazing standing in the traditional hyüga stance.

Kiba and Akamaru burst through the trees with Gatenga (Fang rotating fang). The group of three bandits flew across the clearing into a tree and some shrubs. A man came running towards them covered in kikaichū. Shino walked calmly behind him. The rest of the bandits rushed towards them. Several of them rushed towards Hinata. She stood firmly and waited for the oncoming assault.

The first one rush towards her bringing down a broad sword. She dodged the attack and struck his chest with Shōtei (palm bottom). He hunched forward coughing up blood and slumped to the ground. The next two welded katanas. She drew her kunai as one tired to cut her from the right side. She jumped, dodged and blocked the attacks from the two bandits. One of them knocked the kunai out of her hand and the other went for kill. She back flipped and used her Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) the bandits blew back and were covered in cuts, they land on the ground unconscious. The last four surround her."You are in range of my divination Hakke Sanjūni Shō!" she said as they rushed towards her." Two palms, Four palms, Eight palms, Sixteen palms, Thirty-Two palms!" she screamed. When she stopped the four bandits were laying the ground. She took in a deep breath and stood up straight. When she stood up she realised that she got separated from her team.

As she was about to leave a man in a black cloak stepped out. He had spiky white hair with the tips looking like they were dipped in black. He had sharp, deadly black eyes. "My master is very interested in you." Before she could react he completed a series of hand signs and a flaming dragon erupted from the ground and went straight for her. Instead of her getting burned the dragon was absorb by her body. She fell to the ground and passed out. The man left the scene and watched from afar as her team rushed her side.

"Mission complete" He smirked and ran towards the mountain range.

~X~

* * *

**Hey hope you like this one ^^.**

**Ja ne**

**BHb31**


	4. My pain

**Kon'nichiwa ^^**

**Well the weather here is nuts it sunshine one minute then the next is raining cats and dogs the next. Oh check out my other story The snowflake and the lily it's a Naruto and Bleach crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

~X~

Hinata's dream escape

_W-Where am I? _As far as the eye could see the ground was covered in rubble. Broken buildings and houses were everywhere. "_Hello! Can anyone hear me! Is anyone out there?!" _She felt like she had been walking for miles. Her feet hurt, she was tired and scared.

A mysteries blanket of fog covered the surrounding area. She could see someone walk out of the fog. "_Hello? Can you hear me!?" _Silence was her only reply. Pale lavender eyes met dark red and black eyes. She stood frozen in her spot. Her mind was screaming for her to run the other way but nothing happened.

Chains shot up from the ground and pinned her down. She tried to scream but not a sound left her mouth. Fear struck deep within her heart as she felt him come closer to her. The man before her had shoulder length gold and black hair to go along with his menacing eyes. "The time has come my hime, soon you WILL be mine."

She struggled against her chains, forcing chakra out of her body trying to break free but it only caused her to get deeper cuts and bruises. "Don't fight me my hime, I'll take great care of you." He said with a Cheshire cat grin.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Dust and dirt stuck to her face and clothes. _Help me! Someone please help me_... she broke down, praying someone would come and help her."My hime no one can help you now" an evil laugh left his lips and her surroundings changed.

In front of her sister, she was bound and gagged. She could see the fear in her sister's eyes. She struggled against her chains hard than before, she screamed but nothing came out. He walked over to her sister and tore her clothes off of her._ Hanabi! Haaanabi! Leave her alone! Please leave her Alone! Please leave her alone... _the tears rolled down faster that before as she watched upon in horror of what he was doing to her sister**.(A/N she is talking but no sound is coming out so I put it as her inner thought) **

Hanabi stared at the man before her "You are not as developed as my sweet little hime but you'll do for now. He smirked and pulled down his pants and thrusted himself in her. She screamed as the pain rushed up her body. Tears flowed down her face as she screamed for Hinata to help her.

_Hanabi! No, no, no, no this should not be happening! Why am I so weak! _ She could her sister's cries for help telling him to stop begging him to let her go. She clawed at her chains trying to break free. Blood began to drip down her hands as her wounds became deeper and deeper. Soon enough she was kneeling in a pool of her own blood. The sounds of her sisters cries began to dull and her world became black.

* * *

~X~

Third persons POV

Shino and Kiba ran towards the abnormal chakra signature but as soon as it came it disappeared. As they arrived to where the chakra signature was they found Hinata lying on the ground. She had almost no chakra left in her body. Tears flowed from her like she was in pain. They picked her up and carried her towards her meeting point.

It was a small village is where they were to meet this guy. The booked a room at an inn and let Hinata rest.

Tamashī was a friendly guy. He knew the Hokage from one of her man gambling trips.

"So you guys will be leaving tonight?" Tamashī asked the boys.

"Ahh no our other team mate is unconscious we have to wait for her to get up" Kiba explained with a worried tone.

"Before we arrived we were attacked by bandits she has been out cold from that time."

"Maybe I can help Tsunade-sama taught me a few things, I could get her well enough so you can return to the village so Tsunade-sama can treat her properly." Shino and Kiba looked at each other before accepting his offer.

They lead him to the inn where they are staying for the night. Tamashī look at the girl. She looked sickly pale and he knew something was wrong. He began to heal all her injuries then replace some of her lost chakra.

"She should wake up soon make sure she drinks plenty of water and eats. Oh and could you give Tsunade-sama this letter it's very important."

"Hai. Thank you for helping her." Shino said and he bowed.

"Ahh don't worry about." He said and walked out. He had a worried look on his face because he knew that whatever was wrong with the girl has to do with that package.

* * *

~X~

A few moments after he left Hinata began to stir. "Please stop..." she mumbled in her sleep. They were at her bed side in an instant. Both of them were holding each one of her hands. "Hinata wake up. Hinata..." Kiba pleaded.

Her eyes fluttered open. She slowly took in her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You're at an inn Hinata. You passed out after the bandits attacked." Shino replied, while studying the emotions that played on her face. She sat up, her memory was foggy but slowly everything came back to her. The memory of her dream was clear in her mind like it really happened. Tears pick her eyes as she remembered Hanabi screaming for help, how useless she felt. Tears stream down her face. She looked at her team mates and the new something had happened. The pulled her into a hug until she calmed down.

She told about the guy who attacked her and the guy in her dream and what he did to Hanabi. They decide its best if they left straight way and report it to the Hokage.

* * *

~X~

_Back in Konoha _

Third Person POV

"Shizune! What is the report on team eight?" Shizune walked up to the desk and place the report down.

"They are heading back as we speak." Shizune was curious on why the Hokage was so worked up. She had at least four sake bottles in the last hour.

She found a slip of paper lying on the floor. She went over and picked it up. It read (Konoha lottery: Congratulations! You are the lucky winner of our mega jackpot!). Shizune stared at the Hokage. She knew this was bad, very bad.

"Tsunade-sama do you think they going to be ok?" Ton-ton oinked.

"I hope so..." she said while biting her nail.

_Shimatta! I hope I am very wrong on what happened to them._ The Hokage growled silently.

~X~

* * *

**O_O Well that was an interesting chapter...**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Ja ne**

**BHb31**


	5. Butterfly Kisses

**Kon'nichiwa minna-san ^^**

**Sorry for not updating sooner it has been hectic lately -_- **_**(Sigh) **_**and my dad deleted this chapter, I had to start all over again hopefully I remember everything that I wrote. T_T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

~X~

Third Person POV

Hokage Tower – Konoha

Tsunade sat at her desk doing her daily paper work for the day but her thoughts were trying to figure out their new enemy. She prayed that do not get what they want if they do it will mean the end for the as they know it. Her thoughts were interrupted, Shizune bursting in to her office.

"Hokage – sama! Team 8 has arrived and Hinata is injured cause unknown!" Shizune had a worried look on her face. She looked at the Hokage with pledging eyes hope it's not what they feared.

Tsunade rushed down to the emergence room of the hospital. There she found the sleeping hyüga surrounded by her team mates.

"Hokage-sama your package... there is also a letter he gave us he said that you will know how to fix her..." Kiba handed her the package while Shino handed her the letter. The package was a small box covered in brown wrapping paper. The bottom of the package was sealed with wax and had a phoenix etched in.

Tsunade opened the letter and read it carefully. Her face contorted in different emotions as she read the letter. As she read the end of the letter tears of rage and sadness were threatening to fall. She crumpled the letter as her hands formed fists and punched through a nearby wall. She composed herself and left.

* * *

~X~

Tsunade POV

_One week later_

_Its' been one week after she came home and she hasn't gotten any better. I have to find a way to protect her but Neji needs to come back first tch!  
_

Flashback

_Shino handed me the letter. Poor kid even through his glasses you can see his worried. I opened the letter._

_Letter:_

_Dear Tsunade _

_The package contains the amulet that he needs to perform the ritual with but he won't need for some time, only after he gets the host which I'm afraid he has gotten in contact with. The team that you sent to me, the girl she is the one, he will need her. He already began the first part if she does not perform the ritual she will wither and die. I did what I could to keep her stable for journey but you need find a way to reduce the effect of the justu he used. He needs her body to be weakened. It has started Tsunade we cannot allow him to get her, we cannot let him succeed. I'll try to find a way to break the justu on her but I won't make any promises. The best way is to find him and kill him not only for her but for everyone. _

_Good luck_

_Tamashī_

End of Flashback

"Shizune!" she walked in with some files in her hands. Ton-ton was right behind her.

"I need you summon Hyüga Hiashi and get the location of Neji"

"Hai Hokage-sama" she replied and left the room. Ton-ton came up to me and oinked.

"What am I going to do Ton-ton this poses a threat to us all and it might be bigger than the upcoming war against Madara." Ton-ton just looked at me.

There was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Shizune with Hiashi "Hokage–sama Hiashi-sama is here."

"Hai leave us" she bowed and closed the door behind her.

"Hiashi, how is Hinata doing?" he looked at me with a solemn expression.

"She is getting worse Tsunade. She hardly eats anymore and when she does she throws it up moments later. She also wakes up in the middle of the night screaming. I don't know how much I can take just sitting there and watching my daughter waste away." His hands bawled up in fits and his teeth grinded.

"I'll send a medic team over to insert an IV. We have one month and three weeks left to find and kill Akujin. If we do not it could mean the end for her." I turned around and faced the village.

"When will Neji be back?"

"In a few weeks. Make sure she gets enough rest. I know this is hard for you but you need to be strong for her and show her the love you have for her this might be your last chance before she joins her mother." I know it was cruel of me but he need a push. He got up silently and left.

* * *

~X~

Third Person's POV

Hyüga compound

Hiashi walked into his room and grabbed a vase that was on a table and threw against the wall. He howled in rage and slumped against the wall and broke down crying. It has been years since he cried. The last time he cried when his wife had died, he locked away all his emotions from that day and now everything thing came flooding back.

He dried his tears and made his way to his daughter's room. He opened her room door. She was lying on her bed. She looked so pale and her breathing was soft but slightly laboured. He staggered over to her bedside and picked her up and cradled her in his arms like when she was a baby.

"My beautiful daughter... what have I done to you." He began cry again. "My little girl... I promised your mother I will protect you and your sister no matter what ... I haven't been doing a very good job have I..." he took in a deep breath and held her tighter. "What I'm going to do if I lose you huh? I'm so sorry Hinata ... I'm so sorry... for everything..." Tears streamed down his face as he held her hoping that by just holding her would make her better." Everyone will miss you. Everyone loves you I love you Hinata my precious little girl. Don't leave us ... don't leave me." He held her as he lets all the pain from his heart out.

Kō was going to check on Hinata but he heard Hiashi speaking. He stood there listening to a father's plea to his daughter not to let go, not to give up. He didn't notice Hanabi walk up and stood right next to him.

Hanabi listened to her father cry. She heard her father beg her sister not to leave them. She began to sob silently. Kō finally noticed her when she tugged on his sleeve.

"Kō, is my sister going to die?" Kō just look at her with teary eyes. Hanabi wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt and cried. He picked her up and carried her to her room and stayed with for night.

Hiashi fell asleep with his daughter in his arms whispering how much he loved her and how she makes his proud everyday of his life and how sorry he is because he did not tell her.

* * *

~X~

**Please review and tell me what you think. I was listening to Butterfly Kiss by Bob Carlisle... I cried it always makes me cry. **

**Ja ne**

**BHb31**


	6. Born of Fire

**Kon'nichiwa minna-san ^^**

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If you thought I did well... -_-,**

* * *

~X~

Third person POV

_Hokage tower –two weeks later_

Tsunade was looking over the recent report that Neji had sent. It seemed Akujin was a busy man. He had hired bandits and rouge shinobi. He currently had 5 highly skilled shinobi on his payroll. Each one of them is a master of their elemental ability. As well he had a shinobi of unknown skill or origin that is always with him. His movements were careful and all of his instructions were said in a sealed room and nothing was ever written. No major information was given to the non-shinobi.

Tsunade scanned the information one more time and sent the message for Neji to report back. Tsunade gathered her green haori and made her way down to the lab. She had spent the better part of two weeks the trying to buy Hinata sometime. She was almost complete in make a formula that will allow her body to absorb most of the nutrients that enter her body.

One of the lab workers came up to her. "Tusnade-sama the formula has been created and is ready for testing."

"Good start on it immediately I want to know if this works or not before the end of the day." She said while taking a seat in her chair. She began to look for different ways to change the formula if this one did not work.

~X~

* * *

_Hyüga compound_

Kō was putting together breakfast for Hinata which was not much. The only things she could keep down were some fruit and water. He made his way to her room and knocked on her door. She did not answer him so he slid open the door and made his way to her bedside. Next to her was an IV stand. He laid the tray down on the table next to her bed. He could not see her very well because she had covered herself completely with her sheets. He sat next to her and gently shook her awake.

"Hinata-sama you need to wake up and eat something." She grumble under the covers and poked her head out. Her IV cord was getting tangled in the sheets and began to tug on her skin, she moaned a little in pain because of it. Kō straightened out her IV and helped her to sit up. Kō was afraid that if he put too much pressure when holding her she might break. She had lost most of her body mass. She had to wear thicker clothes because she got cold too quickly; it also helped to hide how bad she had gotten.

No one was allowed to see her other than her teammates and her family. Some of the rookie 9 tried to see her but they got turned away like everyone else that tried to see her. Hinata was currently eating a piece of watermelon when her father walked in. He looked at her and had a pained smile on his face.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better I think... I can eat without feeling sick too much." Hiashi stood there in slight awkwardness.

"Otōsan... I-I have faith in Hokage-sama to find a way to fix me then w-when I'm better I will make you proud o-of me." She said softly. Hiashi looked at her unable to speak. He did not want her to that she is being hunted down by mad man that wants to rule the world. So he said nothing but nodded his head. She wanted to get up but he was by her side in a flash.

"Don't overdo it Hinata. Why don't you rest more." She looked into his eyes for a moment before she laid back down.

"Hai Otōsan."

~X~

Hinata POV

_I don't what it is but they are all hiding something from me. Its' something big and I need to find out what going on._ _M-may be its about that man in my dreams._ The thought alone of him sends shivers up my spine. I want to sleep so badly but m-my d-dreams ... make it impossible.

I wish nii-san was here he would have told what is going on. Soon the drugs Hokage-same gave me kicked and my world drifted to black.

~X~

* * *

Neji POV

_Somewhere in the forest of Konoha._

_This guy Hokage-sama asked me to watch is up to something. It will take me a couple more days to get back but she needs to find out what this guy is up to, I got a really bad feeling from him._

I stopped my musings to scan the area. No one was in sight for miles. I stopped to rest for the night. My thoughts drifted to Hinata while I fell asleep.

~X~

* * *

Third Person POV

_Hyüga compound- Hiashi's office_

Tsunade sat across from him after checking on Hinata. He was pouring them both some sake when she broke the silence.

"How she like when she is awake?" Hiashi took a big gulp of his drink.

"She has been having lapses of time; sometimes she remembers everything then at other she mixes it up with past events." He sighed and slumped in his chair with his head in his hands. His worry began to show through his mask.

"Hmmm it is progressing faster than I thought. _Tch" _

"You knew this was going to happen?" Hiashi ask with raised eyebrows.

"Well... sort of. My contact gave me a list of things to look out for when finding the person chosen but I didn't think it would be Hinata." Tsunade bit he thumb before continuing."Have you ever heard of Kyōi (Phoenix) clan?" Hiashi paused for a moment.

"I know them they had broken up years ago most of them had died out Hinata's mother was once a part of their clan." Tsunade looked at Hiashi stunned.

"Why didn't you tell me!? More importantly why didn't anyone know?" The Hokage bellowed.

"Well for one she grew up outside her clan. She was still young when their clan separated. The clan signature trait is their indigo-blue hair. I don't know much about their abilities but what I do know is that they a very in tune with their surroundings, close to nature, but has Kyōi clan have to do with anything?" Hiashi at this point was very confused.

Tsunade stood up and paced the room. "The Kyōi clan's kekkei genkai is very strong. If they activate their bloodline limit their entire body changes no one knows what happens, records have been lost but one thing is for sure is that Akujin needs Hinata to active her second kekkei genkai. By making her body and mind weak he is planning to force it out of her... The power oF the Kyōi clan is unknown but if the legends are true they were very powerful and if he gets his hand on her who knows what he could do."

"Is there any way to protect her mind? From those nightmares... also it would be best if she knows what she is doing she could fight him off with her mind" Tsunade paused for moment.

"Maybe Kakashi can use the sharingan to see if he can stop her dreams from the inside and Inochi can guide him." Hiashi looked at her with a stern face.

"Do it." Tsunade walked out and headed for her office

~X~

* * *

**Hope you liked it please Review or follow or like of all the above ;)**

**Ja ne**

**BHb31**

**R.I.P Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela better know as Tata Madiba. We will miss you dearly**


	7. Truth and Lies

**Kon'nichiwa minna ^^**

**Well I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far, it took me some time but I loved writing it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Neji would not have died.**

* * *

~X~

Third Person POV

_Hyüga compound- Hinata's bedroom_

Four people surrounded Hinata's bed side. Tusnade and Hiashi stood at the base of her bed while Inochi and Kakashi where on either side. Hinata was lying in the middle of her bed on her back. Even with a cool cloth on her forehead her face was warm. Her brows frowned and her eyes moved rapidly under her eyelids. Kakashi nodded towards Inochi and Kakashi lifted his forehead protector and activated his sharingan. Both of them went through a series of hand seals and touched her forehead.

_Hinata's dream escape_

Kakashi and Inochi stepped into what looked like the after math of a war. They looked around the crumbled buildings and found nothing interesting in sight. The heard a faint cry and raced toward it. As they came closer the saw a figure kneeling on the ground, chained. Soon they realised it was Hinata. They watched on as she tried to break free as her chains dug into her flesh. No matter how much they wanted to help her they had to find out what is doing this to her.

Fog surrounded her body and a figure walked out. This man had gold and black hair and his eyes were completely red.

"Hina-hime you don't have to go through all of this if you just join me." He spoke to her softly.

"N-no... No! Never! I will never join you!" she said as she strained against her chains. He simply walked away to reveal Neji strapped to a cross.

"Neji!" she looked horrified at the sight before her. "Hime I'm going to really enjoy this." He stated with an evil smirk. He pulled out a kunai and made a deep cut running down his chest. He placed he fingers along the cut and began to pull the skin off. Neji let out blood curling screams when his skin ripped from his muscles. Hinata desperately closed eyes repeating to herself its' just a dream.

"Hinata..." Instantly she looked to Neji. She watched as Akujin pulled out a bag from his pocket. He opened it and poured a white ruff substance onto his bloody hand. He lifted a piece of skin on Neji's chest and rubbed the substance in. Neji howled in agony as the salt burn through his muscle. Blood poured from his wound and drenched his lower body.

"Neji! Please stop doing this to me!" she screamed out.

Mean while Kakashi and Inochi looked on in horror. They could not watch her going through any more. Kakashi began to push against the foreign chakra in her body. While Inochi began forming seals to form a filter seal. The foreign chakra to too strong to seal completely because it is connect directly to the owner. A filter seal on the other hand will help remove as much chakra as it can from her body.

_On the outside_

Hiashi looked on silently as they worked. He could feel the fluctuations of their chakra without the byakugan. Soon enough they released their jutsus on her. Tsunade stood up from the seat she had taken.

"Kakashi, Inochi report." Kakashi pulled his forehead protector back into place and turn towards the two." He is trying to torture her to get to join him. He is using her friends as family as ways to inflict pain onto her cause he knows she would rather die than side with the enemy than save her own life. He physically tortures the people she cares about. Make her hear their pleas to help them." Kakashi's voice became softer as he said the last part and his eyes shadowed over. Inochi took over.

"We have placed a filter seal on her hopefully it will filter some of the that foreign chakra out of her body." Tsunade and Hiashi looked distraught after finding out what some of her dreams consisted off. "Did you see the man that did this to her?" Hiashi asked breaking the silence.

"Hai. He had shoulder length black and gold hair with deep red eyes. He had sharp features to his face. He also wore a black floor length haori and white set of fitted pants and shirt." Tsunade closed her eyes in frustration. She knew that it fitted the description of Akujin. The one thing she hated more than losing is feeling helpless and right now she felt more than that. "Once Neji arrives, that is two days from today; we will hold a meeting here. Got it!"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Oh and Kakashi bring Yamato with you and don't be late." Kakashi looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes, he nodded and all of them left the compound. Tsunade stayed behind to administer the new drug she had been working on. It will force Hinata's body to absorb whatever ever nutrients enters her body. She hoped the abnormal chakra does not burn it off before it gets a chance to work.

~X~

* * *

_Next day- Hokage tower_

Tsunade sat at her desk going through Neji's weekly reports. She was trying to track Akujin movements and trying to figure out what he is planning. With a puff of smoke an ANBU operative kneel before her.

"Hokage-sama a package was left for you at the sight of Tamashī-san's death." Tsunade was stunned for a moment. She regained her composure and spoke. "Give me the package... how did he die?"

"He was found stabbed to death Hokage-sama, the package was sealed to release by Konoha ANBU chakra signature. I'm not too sure how he did though." The ANBU said.

A fleeting smile graced her features. "Don't worry about that. I taught him how to do it. Bring his body back for burial."

"Hai Hokage-sama" with that he disappeared into the floor. Tsunade stared at the package left at her desk. A tear slid down her cheek before she picked it up. A letter was attached to it.

_Letter:_

_Tsunade I don't have much time I have written this letter in the event If I die so if you reading this I then I am sorry I broke my promise to you. Don't cry for me. Find him Tsunade and save everyone it is your job._

_I was tracking a lead to find a way to break the jutsu but I came across something better. I stumble upon one of the old books of the Kyōi clan I've hidden it but I'm afraid that I'm being followed by one of Akujin henchman. He cannot find out about what I and found so I sealed it within my body. Find it and use it to defeat him. If Hinata can awaken her Kyōi kekkei genkai she will be able to defeat him you just have to break her from that jutsu he placed on her. The book I found should tell you everything you need to know. Hurry I don't think we have much time before he figures out that he needs that amulet._

_Good luck Tsunade I will miss you._

_Tamashī _

Tsunade read the letter twice before she unwrapped the package. A book older than the first Hokage now lies before her. The cover of the book had a phoenix engrave on it. Tsunade tried t open the book but it refused to open. She grew frustrated over time until she noticed a sentence engraved on the border of the cover. "Only those of pure blood and heart may unlock the secrets of the flame..." Tsunade grab the book and made her way to the hyüga compound.

* * *

~X~

_With the ANBU to collect Tamashī's body _

The ANBU arrived back to his team in the forest. "Hokage-sama wants the body brought back for proper burial. So where did you leave the body?" his partners looked confused.

"What do you mean its' right there behind us..." both of them looked at the empty spot where the body should have been.

"Shit! This is bad we have to go and report this to the Hokage." They left with a blast of wind making their way to Konoha.

~X~

* * *

_Akujin secret base_

"Tamashī has the plan been set in motion?"

"Hai Akujin-sama. Tsunade will awaken the girl's kekkei genkai then it will be ours for the taking as well as the secrets that lie in that book.

"Good very good you have done well Tamashī and you will be rewarded so." Akujin rose from his throne and walked towards Tamashī.

"What power will you bestow on me Akujin-sama?"

"One that you will be grateful for..." Akujin stood in front of him and plunged his hand into his chest. Akujin pulled his hand out and Tamashī fell to the floor. "I told you, you would be grateful it was quicker than I normally kill people that have no purpose." His said with a sadistic smile.

"Seijō (pure) get someone to clean up this mess and we have work to do."

"Hai Akujin-sama." He said as he stepped out from behind the pillar. The spiky white haired man made his way across the room to Akujin's side and the both left in a spiral of flames.

* * *

~X~

_Hyüga compound – Hinata's garden_

Hiashi POV

I walked around my daughter's garden admiring they way she planted the flowers so it will grow into a perfect yin-yang symbol when Kō came up to me.

"Hiashi-sama Hokage-sama is here to see you."

"Hai thank you Kō. Send her through."

While I waited for her I wondered what she had found. Hoping it was a way to break Hinata from this curse.

"Hiashi I have good news." I turned to face her. "Tell me."

"My friend Tamashī found one of the Kyōi clan's books but that only way to open it is to have the clan's blood running through your veins."

"So you need Hinata to open the book"

"Hai if we can get this book open we can activate her kekkei genkai and be able to defeat Akujin." Does she really want Hinata to fight in the condition she is in? But even if she recovers will she be strong enough mentally to go up against him?

"Lets' get the book open first and find out what powers the Kyōi possess before we go and change my daughter."

"Hai"

~X~

* * *

Third persons POV

Tsunade and Hiashi enter Hinata's room. Hinata is wake and eating some watermelon. "Otōsan, Tsunade-sama "looked over surprised.

"How are you feeling Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

"O-ok I guess I still can't eat anything other than watermelon." Hinata said smiling sheepishly.

"That's ok Hinata but we need your help." Tsunade said sitting beside her.

"You are the only one that can open this book but we'll a little of you blood." Hinata nodded and bit her thumb. She smeared her blood on the engraved sentence on the book.

"Hokage-sama may I ask why am I the only one that can open this book?"

"Ahh well the person who seal this book had a similar sequence of DNA to you."

The book absorbed the blood and smoke rose from the sides. The seal has been broken.

~X~

* * *

**In the next Chapter Neji comes in and we find out the truth of the Kyōi clan.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review I would love to know what you think.**

**Till next time Ja Ne =)**

**BHb31**


	8. Discovery

**Kon'nichiwa minna**

**I had a bit of writer's block for this one but it seemed that all that was needed was a bit of… inspiration. Hope you like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… (You would think people would know that by now -_-')**

* * *

~X~

Tsunade POV

_Hokage tower _

"God Damn it! Shizune we almost had it!" _what the hell was I thinking letting Hinata get close to the book! _

_Flashback_

"Hokage-sama may I ask why am I the only one that can open this book?"

"Ahh well the person who seal this book had a similar sequence of DNA to you."

The book absorbed the blood and smoke rose from the sides. The seal had been broken but as quickly the smoke rose the chakra that had sealed the book went straight through Hinata. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed back onto her bed and the book fell from her hands.

"Hinata!" Hiashi called out to her as I was checking her vitals. "Hiashi, she is fine. It seems that it was sealed in such a way that whoever opened the book will receive the chakra that was used to seal it. My best guess is that whatever that was in there will help us understand what is in the book."

Hiashi looked at me with his calculating eyes before returning them to his daughter."You better be right Hokage-sama because if she is hurt because of your carelessness consider the hyüga clan your enemy." That was not a threat; it was a statement from a father and a leader. I remained quite as he walked away.

_End flashback_

I cannot lose one of Konoha's strongest clan because I was stupid! Hinata please be ok.

~X~

* * *

Third Person POV

_Hyüga compound – Hiashi's office _

Hiashi sat and stared at the book for over half-hour. It just laid on his desk as he was willing it to burst in to flames because it hurt his daughter. He continued to pace his office until faint footsteps could be heard down the passage. Hiashi quietly slid open his door and crept up towards the noise.

Hiashi turn the corner leading to Hinata's room to see Hanabi crawl into Hinata's bed and sleep beside.

"Goodnight Onee-chan."She mumbled before she let her eyes droop and snuggled in closer to her sister. Hiashi smiled at the sight of his daughters together. He sauntered back to bedroom calling it a night after he collected the book from his office and placed it in his personal safe in his room.

That night Hinata did not have nightmares. It was a moment of peace before the storm.

~X~

* * *

_Next day –somewhere in the village_

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were walking towards the Hokage tower to report on their latest mission. There wasn't much conversation between them. They were stuck in thought worrying about Hinata. They have been able to see her from a couple times but they were in the dark about her condition their mission today was to get some answers from the Hokage or her father weather they wanted to or not.

They reached Tsunade's office and knocked on the door. They heard a come in and they entered. Tsunade was sitting at her desk and Shizune was standing next to her holding Ton-ton.

"Hokage-sama the mission was completed without any problems." Shino stated in his deathly clam voice.

"Good work. You will have a week break in-between your next mission. You are dismissed." Instead of bowing and leaving they stood firm looking dead on the Hokage. The tension in the room was building with each passing second.

"Hokage-sama you have been avoiding our questions about Hinata for some time. But we need answers on how OUR teammate is doing. You cannot hide her away from us forever. Tells us what is wrong with her." a staring contest began between Shino and Tsunade. The thing everyone should know is that the Aburame clan is not only known for their connection to insects but their anger. They train for years to keep a calm and cool exterior but the anger is deadly, no one has ever gotten an Aburame angry and lived to see the next day.

The Hokage cave in and sighed. "Meet us at the hyüga compound at midnight you will get all the answers you need." Kiba looked to Shino and he nodded. They left without another word. They will just have to wait to find out what is really going on.

"Shino… I really hate this. I hate all the waiting…" Akamaru wined in agreement and nudged both of them. Shino looked down at Akamaru. "I know the feeling boy. We just have to wait for tonight." They agreed to meet up before entering the hyüga compound that night.

~X~

* * *

Hiashi POV

_Hyüga compound – 15 minutes to midnight_

Tonight we have to open that book but I can't help but feel uneasy about the whole thing. Finding this book so suddenly when we need it the most, not mention how rare it is to find, if not impossible. I removed the book from the safe and made my way to the meeting room. Kō joined me in walking to the room. "Kō are guards informed of who are arriving tonight?"

"Hai Hiashi-sama everything has been taken care of the Hokage has already arrived."

"Ah. Thank you. Oh and Kō stay for the meeting I would need your insight since you took care of Hinata and Neji is not here." I could see Kō was slightly surprised by my request but bowed and continued to the room.

We reached the meeting room and Kō slid the door open and allowed me entrance. Tsunade and Shizune were seated and were waiting for the rest of them. About a minute later the Inuzuka and the Aburame arrived now there were only three people left. Inochi came in with Yamato and Kakashi came in 15 minutes later with a sloppy excuse for being late.

"Right finally everyone is here. Well let me start from the beginning so everyone it one same page" Tsunade explained to them.

"Well I will make this simple. Hinata is targeted by a ninja name Akujin. He is very dangerous and he wants Hinata because she has the power he needs. Hinata belongs to another clan on her mother's side, the Kyōi clan we don't know much about them but we are hoping tonight with that book. Hinata has been placed under a jutsu that drains her body physically and mentally and they only way I can think to beak it is for her to awaken her second kekkei genkai. So does everyone understand so far?" Tsunade finished off and my daughter's teammates looked like they could bite someone's head off.

"Hiashi open the book" I laid the book on the table and opened it. It looks like it would only show us some information but the rest is for Hinata's eyes only.

"It looks like the Kyōi clans kekkei genkai allows them to control all the elements… they have a summon but… they don't say what it is. The main trait is during battle if they activate it… it says their blood will turn to fire and they a given the gift of speed, strength and the ability to transform….I can't see it. There I a couple pages on what they did in the past…"

"It not much to go on Hiashi but there is a lot of information in that book any we need to sift out anything that can help us." The room door slid open without warning and there stood two ANBU shinobi. I stood up along with Tsunade.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tsunade stood beside me as we question the shinobi.

"My apologies Hyüga-sama, Hokage-sama but we have an emergency. Tamashī was still alive it was a trap!"

~X~

* * *

Third Person POV

Tsunade became ridged. "Yamato come with me. Shizune call Shikamaru and get him to the compound and get him up to date. Hiashi I need you for this one. The rest of you stay here and figure out the rest of that book." With that they left the compound in a flash.

~X~

* * *

_Hokage tower_

"Yamato get a team together and track him down, Hiashi I need some of your best men to go with him" Hiashi nodded his head.

"Now you to tell me exactly what happened now!" the ANBU shinobi were scared at that point and time.

"I return to relay the instructions you had given us but the seal that we had put on the body was broken and he was missing. We found traps surround the area and this" he pulled out a black feather with gold tips.

"Akujin's calling card… Damn! "Tsunade slammed her hand into her desk breaking it in half.

"Tsunade I should get back and tell them what's going on." Tsunade looked at him and nodded.

~X~

* * *

_Hyüga compound_

When Hiashi got back the meeting room floor was covered in different documents. He told them what had happened and Shizune left to calm down her Hokage while the rest of the continued the research.

~X~

* * *

**Next time Neji arrives! We also find out if Hinata can combine her kekkei genkai.**

**Ja ne**

**BHb31**


	9. Beginning of a trial

**Kon'nichiwa minna ^^**

**I'll try my best to update during the festive season, but I can't make any promises. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Love to hear you thoughts so review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I really wish I did.**

* * *

~X~

Hinata's POV

_Hinata's dream escape_

_Where am I? The last thing I remember is talking to Tsunade-sama then…._ My mind drew a blank as I thought of what happened but I gained a massive headache. This dream or nightmare is different from before I cannot smell blood or rioting flesh, or hear the screams of the ones I care about. There were no broken buildings or anything for that matter. It was empty, just a dark hollow space. I want to call out but I don't want that man to find me.

As I was trying to find out which way to go a flame flickered in the distance. Like a moth to a flame I followed it. Soon I was surrounded by a bright light. My surrounds had changed. A beautiful meadow could be seen and in the middle stood a huge oak tree. _Peace…At last some peace._ I love the feeling of the sun hitting my skin. I have no idea how long since I have been outside. As I reached the base of the tree a person stepped out from behind. She had hair like mine but her eyes were like liquid gold. It was the most mesmerizing thing I have ever seen. She wore a white floor length dress. Even though she looked old she was beautiful. She graced me with a warm wreathed smile.

"Welcome Hinata-chan I have been waiting for you"

~X~

* * *

Third person POV

Hokage tower

Tsunade sat at her desk waiting for the sun to rise. She spent most of the night trying to find out whether her friend betrayed her and the village for that demon. Neji should be arriving soon. Hiashi requested that he be the one to explain everything. They were still working on a way to decipher the book without Hinata.

A knock filtered through the air to the Hokage. "Enter!" the door creaked open and light footsteps could be heard making their way towards Tsunade. "Hokage-sama. Mission complete." Tsunade swivelled her chair around to face the hawk-masked ANBU kneeling before her.

"Please remove your mask Neji" Neji gently lifted the mask of his face and clipped it to waist. "What have you learnt about the subject?"

"He does not move around often. He is most likely to use one of the bandits on his payroll. He has one man who stays by his side at all times. He seems to be gathering an army. Almost 20% of all the people on his payroll are ex shinobi or had shinobi training that are highly skilled. Names of the shinobi are in the written report."

"Neji by any chance is the name Tamashī on that list of names?" Neji thought for a moment.

"Hai, why do you ask?"

"Neji tell me everything that you have learnt about him and the abilities of those shinobi" Neji looked at her with his stoic mask but underneath he was worried he had never seen the Hokage act this way before.

~X~

* * *

_Mean while – Hinata's dream escape_

Hinata's POV

"You have been waiting f-for me?" the old woman just smiled and continued talking.

"Hinata-chan, you are very special. You are the last of our kind and I'm here her to help you." _What is she talking about? Last of what kind? _ The woman held out her hand. I placed my hand in hers and she led me to a bench. We sat down next to each other. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"So many questions; Slow down… I'll answer all your questions but first my name Kasai. I am your great-grandmother. Your mother was part of a great clan. And you are part of it to. We are known as the Kyōi clan. We are very powerful but because of that power we decide to restrain that power to prevent people from knowing what we can do but it seems that someone has found out that you exist and he wants your power." She looked out in the distance and sighed.

"That man who has been doing all this to me he wants me because of my kekkei genkai… but how does touring me every night help him to gain my bloodline?" tears slipped down my face as the memories of my friends and family being tortured flash before me. "Shhuu don't cry my sweet child everything will get better I can promise you that but you need to be strong." She cupped my face and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You will learn everything from the book. I will help you along the way by trying to keep that man from finding out what you know but he will still be able to enter your mind. I am sorry child. "She looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "Hinata your body will go through some changes in the next few days to make way for your new bloodline. Be brave Hinata, be strong… "

Dark clouds covered the sky and lighting shot out from the clouds. I could smell the blood in the air again. It made me sick to my stomach. The ground shifted and started breaking up. Kasai was gone. I could see that man again he was walking towards me. He chained me again but this time electricity shot through my body. I screamed out in pain and my vision blurred. The last thing I saw was him standing over me.

~X~

* * *

Third Person POV

_Hokage tower_

Neji had told Tsunade how Tamashī had died by Akujin's hand. The shinobi that he hired were strong but none of them has a kekkei genkai except for his right hand man, which is unknown cause he had no need to show it. This worried the Hokage greatly. She cannot afford to have unknowns. It posed a dangerous risk for everyone. She snapped out of her stupor and looked at Neji.

"Neji go home I'll read the rest in your report." Neji stood up and bowed and disappeared into the ground.

~X~

* * *

Neji's POV

_Hyüga compound-present time (a/n read chapter 1 if you are lost)_

I wanted to stay with her to make sure she is ok; not dying at least but Hiashi-sama had called me. As I walked down the hall to the study I noticed that there were not seen Hinata as many people in the main house, which is unusual.

I reached his study and knocked on the door and slid it open. Hiashi-sama was facing the window when I walked in. "Neji please take a seat. You have seen Hinata already yes?" he turn to face me and walked towards his desk. I had never seen the leader so drained before. He had dark circles under his eyes and his wrinkles looked more pronounced.

"Neji … the week Hinata went on her mission she was attacked. She was attacked because of her bloodline, not because of the byakugan but because of her mother's blood line. Her mother belonged to the Kyōi clan. They are very old and very powerful. The mad that attacked her works for a man call Akujin." _Wait… What! _ "He wants her bloodline and will go to any length to get it" I could see Hiashi-sama's face tighten as he said those words.

"Our best hope for her is to get her you awaken her second bloodline trait. Her teammates are seating in meeting, room there are trying to decipher a book that was found. It holds the most relevant information about her mother's clan"

~X~

* * *

Third Person POV

Neji looked at the older hyüga trying to see if he could get anything from his expression but he was not the hyüga leader for nothing. Hiashi motioned for him to follow. They made to the meeting room. Kiba was sleeping on Akamaru, while Shino, Kakashi and Inochi were discussing the contents of the book.

They looked up to greet the hyüga leader and Neji. "Hiashi-sama may I leave. I want to check up on Hinata." Hiashi looked at the boy and nodded once. Neji was out of the room in a flash. Hiashi chuckled silently at that boy's antics before getting back to the book.

~X~

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! May all your hopes, dreams and wishes come true! 3 ^^ Oh and a big Happy Birthday to my big brother.**

**Please review and make my day.**

**Ja ne**

**BHb31**


	10. A new bloodline

**Kon'nichiwa minna ^^**

**So sorry I could not update earlier the charger for my laptop gave out and I was stuck without my computer for a week. It was torture not being able to write or update any of my stories. So now I got my laptop back you can expect lots of updates and maybe a new story ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

~X~

* * *

_Neji's POV_

_Hyüga compound – Hinata's bedroom_

As soon as my uncle gave me the permission to stay with Hinata I couldn't get out of that room fast enough. After what he had told me about Hinata having a second bloodline and that guy attacking her I don't think I will be able to leave her alone ever from now on. When I reached her bedroom she was still how I had left on the bed. She looked so sick it made my stomach turn. I sat down beside her and moved a stray strand of her from her face. My hand lingered on her cheek and she leaned into my palm. I caressed her and let my hand slide of the side of her face.

"Hinata…" I was about to kiss her forehead but she had started her to release chakra. It was nothing like I ever felt before. It was so strong that I could see it without the byakugan. I backed off her bed and stood against the wall and watched as this liquid gold colour chakra radiate from her body. The force of her chakra was so strong that it started to scorch the furniture around her.

Hiashi-sama and the other stood at the door way of her room in shock of what they were seeing. They must have come when they felt her chakra. It seemed that the chakra was levelling out but instead it flared and changed colour to a molten red and orange. This one was much stronger. We could not get close to her. We had to evacuate the entire section of the compound. We stood out outside and watched her chakra change colours. From the red and orange it changed to an emerald-green then to a deep ocean blue and finally to ice white. It was the most beautiful thing we had ever seen but also the strongest thing we had ever felt.

~X~

* * *

_Third person POV_

_Hinata's dream escape_

"Hinata… Hinata are you ok? Wake up." Hinata stirred from the spot where she laid on the ground. Her eyes peaked out from her thick eye lashes. "Wha-what happened?" Kasai looked relived when she heard her voice.

"You went into some sort of coma because of the force he used. I am sorry child but we have to begin the transformation now, if he attacks you again like that you may not wake up again at all." Kasai did not want to put Hinata through the transformation so soon after she work up but she didn't know when Akujin could come back.

"Wa-wait you want to do the transformation now?!" Hinata was worried about the change that was going to happen also how she was going to control all that power.

"Don't worry child everything will be ok. To begin the change I'll push some of my chakra into you to activate your bloodline then it will continue on its own ok." She gave Hinata a reassuring smile and a burst of chakra flowed from her hand to Hinata's chest. The chakra went straight to her heart and flowed through her body like blood. The change had begun.

Kasai stood in front of her and watched as her chakra changed into different colours. Hinata's midnight blue hair now sprouted sliver strands mixed in. Tribal markings appeared on her arms with inscriptions etched in between them. Hinata's primary staged transformation was done.

~X~

* * *

_Hyüga compound_

Hiashi paced his office waiting for Hinata's massive chakra bust to die down. Tsunade and Shizune arrived at the compound minutes after they felt the chakra surge. The re-assured the rest of the Konoha shinobi that everything was fine and they were not under attack.

"Hiashi relax her chakra is stabilizing. She going to be fine." Hiashi looked at Tsunade and sighed. "You right…" he turned and sat next to her. They observed the people sitting in the room. Neji was stoic as ever, Shino was having a conversation with Inochi. Kakashi was reading his novel and Kiba was petting Akamaru. They felt her chakra stabilize and they made their way to her room. As they walked down the passages to her room the closer they got the more burn patterns they saw. When they reach her room most of her furniture was burnt to a crisp except for her bed.

When they laid eyes on her they were shocked at what they saw. Her hair was now a mixture of sliver and midnight blue. She had tattoos on her arms but that is not what shocked them. She no longer looked sick. The colour returned to her face and she regained the weight she had lost. She looked healthy again. No more dark circles around her eyes, no more skin and bones. Hiashi could not help but silently cry at the sight of his daughter. Tsunade immediately went to work checking her over to make sure everything was ok. She gave the go ahead that she was fine. Hinata was put into a new room but still did not wake up. Tsunade said it was because the transformation took so much out of her that she needed to rest. What they didn't know is that she was doing much more than just resting.

~X~

_Close to the boarder of Suna and Fire country_

"Yamato-taicho there's a body up head."

"How far?"

"One minute…" Yamato and the two hyüga ANBU sped up to investigate the body. When they arrive the first thing they saw was a gaping hole in the man's chest. His heart was completely gone. When they turn the body over the face of Tamashī stared back at them.

"Damn this is not good…" Yamato took out a sealing scroll and sealed the body in it. "We have to get to get to back as soon as possible." The other nodded and they were gone.

~X~

_Hokage tower_

"Tsunade-sama urgent message from Yamato." Tsunade looked up from her paper work to her assistant. "Tamashī has been found dead they are bringing the body back for autopsy." Tsunade nodded. "Do the autopsy yourself no mistakes!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama" Tsunade bit the nail on her thumb trying to figure out what game Akujin playing at.

~X~

* * *

_Akujin's secret base-training grounds_

Seijō and Akujin matched each other blow for blow. Their movements were quick and fluid. No action was wasted.

"It seems that our little hime has awakened her powers." Seijō stopped his attack and looked at is leader. "It's time to start the second part of our plan Seijō"

"Hai… Akujin. I'll start implementing it right away." Before he could even turn around to leave Akujin had his arms around him pressing his body against him from behind. He placed his chin on his shoulder.

"Now you can get away from me that easily Seijō. The plan can wait till tomorrow. Right now all I want is… you." he whispered breathlessly into his ear. It sent shivers up Seijō's spine. Akujin held Seijō's chin and turned his head to face him. He kissed Seijō until they couldn't breathe.

~X~

* * *

**Ahhh… well… what do you think. Please review!**

**Promise next chapter will be longer**

**Ja ne**

**BHb31**


	11. She has awaken

**Kon'nichiwa minna ^^**

**Well here is the next chapter. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

~X~

Third person POV

_Hinata's dream escape (during the transformation)_

"Hinata! You can do it! I know it's painful but it's worth it!" Kasai shouted to Hinata. Hinata was surrounded by her golden chakra screaming in pain. Trying to fuse the two kekkei genkai together when her chakra paths are already developed is a very painful process. Each of her chakra paths were being torn and healed at the same time until it could handle the new chakra that flowed through. This went on for 20 minutes while her chakra changed colour and strength. When it was done her new look inside and out were done.

"Hinata… Hinata can you hear me?" Hinata stirred from the spot on the ground where she collapsed. "Hmm… my head hurts…."Kasai sighed in relief that she was ok. "It's time to start your training using your new powers" Hinata sat up and stared at her arms admiring her new tattoos, she turned to Kasai and looked at her with determination burning within her eyes. "I'm ready for anything you got"

Kasai smiled at her determination and began teaching her basics. She trained her in gaining control over the elements and the seals for summoning. "Hinata we have two summons, our main summon is the tiger summon we use them more often that the phoenix summon. We use them only if we have very strong opponents it takes up three-quarters of our chakra just to summon them. So make sure you are absolutely sure before summoning them." Hinata soaked up the knowledge that was given to and continue to memorize the hand seals. After some time Kasai stopped her from training. "Hinata-chan you need take and rest also you to wake up soon your family misses you." Hinata nodded and stopped.

~X~

* * *

_Hyüga compound – Hinata's temporary room_

It has been a day since Hinata's bust of chakra. Neji has not left her bedside. Tsunade had come to check up in her earlier in the day and said that she is fine and is still resting, but that didn't put Neji's mind to rest.

Neji sat at desk opposite from the bed. He was reading all the notes that was deciphered from the book, but none of it made any sense to him. It seemed like they deciphered the code to get another code. This annoyed Neji rather than confusing him. Kō and Hanabi knocked at the door and came inside bearing food and drink. Kō set the plate of onigiri down on the table while Hanabi handed a cup of tea to Neji. "Ne nii-san do you think Hinata nee-chan will wake up soon?" Hanabi asked Neji while sitting at the edge of the bed looking at Hinata. "… I sure she will Hanabi…"After that they decided that the mood was too dull so they talked about everything moment that made them happy. The time passed quickly with the light-hearted conversation. Kō had to leave to tend to the rebuilding of the destroyed section of the compound and Hanabi had to train.

So once again Neji was alone with Hinata. Neji was going to get a pillow for himself but he heard the rustle of sheets. Hinata groaned and held her head. Neji turned around and rush to her bed side. "Hinata… how you feeling?" Hinata shook her head from side to side slightly and opened her eyes to look at Neji. "Ne-Neji...?" Neji stared at Hinata with utter disbelief when he saw the colour of her eyes. From the pale lavender eyes it changed to a smoky gold and lavender and when the light hit her eyes you could see hints of green and blue. "Neji… where am I?" Neji didn't reply instead he drew her into hug. "Don't ever scare us like that again hime…" her hair cascaded over Neji's shoulder when she returned the hug. "I've missed you to Neji" she whispered into his ear. "I'm just glad you ok…" Hinata's eyes sadden when she thought about all the things that Akujin made her watch. It made hold on to Neji tighter. She knew that she will never be the same person ever again; she will be forever changed by the events that took place. Neji pulled away from her "Hinata wait here while I go and call Tsunade-sama and Hiashi-sama I won't be long I promise." Neji left the room and Hinata sat at end of the bed trying to get feet to wake up. Soon her feet were back to normal and she tried to stand. She was wobbly at first and caught the bed post. She stood up again and tried to walk again this time she was more successful in keeping her balance. She made her way to the door and slid it open.

Tsunade, Neji and Hiashi spotted her standing at the doorway of her room and hurried towards her. Hiashi was the first to make it to her and embraced her. The only thing that came out of her mouth was the words Otōsan. Kō and Hanabi heard that Hinata had woken up and join them. Tsunade checked if everything was fine and gave her clean bill of health. She told her to rest for now since she just woke up and everyone should give her some space.

~X~

* * *

Hinata's POV

Everyone else had left the room except for Neji. He insists on keeping an eye on me but I need to start my training and with him keeping watch it's impossible. Neji looks so tired; he must have kept an eye on me all night from the looks of it. "Neji… you should get some sleep." Neji looked towards me. "Maybe I should but what if you need anything?"

"Don't worry, I am just going take walk to the garden and if I need anything I'll ask Kō ok? So please get some rest…" Neji sighed and gave in. He went bed and I made my way outside to the garden.

When I made sure that I was out of sight from everyone I made a bee line straight for the lake. I striped of all my clothing and pushed chakra to my feet. I stood in the middle of the lake and moulded chakra into the water. I spun around creating a spiral around me and slowly added fire to the spiral. It was perfect. I stopped adding fire and added wind instead. Making the wind cold I froze the water around me. I now stood in a frozen ice spiral. Jumping up into the air I created an electric net that cut through the thick ice spiral. The ice burst into tiny pieces of ice that looked like diamonds in the moon light. I stood on the frozen lake admiring the diamond like ice fall to the ground. The last element to test is earth. I stepped of the frozen lake focus chakra to my legs and slammed my foot back on to the ground creating a giant wall front of me.

This is great; I can control the elements without using hand seals just like Kasai-san said the last thing she said I should test is my byakugan. So I slipped backed into my clothes and took in a deep breath. I started going through the hand signs and the chakra pushed to my eyes. Veins appeared on my face and eyes and my vision turned black and white. I could see everything in the most accurate detail without pushing more chakra to my eyes. I could further as well. I deactivated my byakugan and stood in silence for a while just listening to everything around me.

~X~

* * *

Third person POV

_Akujin's secret base_

"Seijō, it's time to capture our little Hime and get the amulet. Gather the shinobi, tell them to get ready for battle." Seijō left the room and Akujin bit his thumb and went through a series of hand seals and slammed his hand into the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" a black panther appeared out of the smoke. "Find Hyüga Hinata and keep an eye on her until we arrive" The panther left in another puff of smoke and Akujin grinned evilly " Lets pay our Hime-chan a visit "

~X~

* * *

**Well this chapter is kind of a filler but tell me what you think anyway I just love to hear from you ^^. Catch me on instagram as the_art_of_hinata and review under the pic of the story.**

**Ja ne**

**BHb31**


End file.
